


The Sun in Your Hand

by 1031



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gratuitous use of run on sentences, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1031/pseuds/1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loved summer and Stiles loved the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun in Your Hand

Derek loved summer, secretly, a love he kept to himself, for himself, knowing it was allowed because a whole season wouldn’t stop just because he loved and reveled in it, in all that it brought-the lethargy, the slow build, the sweat and the heat that made itself known, regardless of anything-despite it all.

Stiles though, Stiles loved the rain. If he thought about it, which he resolutely did not, not really, he found that it reminded him of his mom, her smell, and how she’d drag him outside during the summer showers and they’d laugh and laugh and laugh until their tears mixed with the water and Stiles never felt more cleansed. 

He didn’t run in it now, but he’s drawn to it and when Derek would wake up alone, covers thrown to the ground sometime during the night when Stiles had crawled in after work, after he’d gotten home, crawled in and covered Derek in his own warmth, a full summer sun in the middle of the dark-a summer sun where Derek basked as the heat rose and rose until a clap of thunder brought them down and they emerged, heady and hot and sated. When Derek woke up alone, on the nights when he normally, absolutely didn’t-because Stiles knew, he saw and he understood and knew that after was the hardest, when he felt cracked open and vulnerable, with sun shining through and into the cracks after so much time of only moonlight. But it was after now, and Derek was alone, the sound of rain pounding and he knew-because he also saw-and he knew.

So he wrapped his arms around Stiles, in front of the big windows in their loft and held on through the thunder and the tremors and the lightning that lit up the room, lit up home and the two men in it, sealed together with sun and sweat and rain and tears. Sealed with everything they were and are and will be. As constant, as unrelenting as summer.


End file.
